wikingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Weakest Link/@comment-24593235-20170123021907
Okay, finished. It was a pretty solid story and set up some good material for future episodes and arcs. However, I'm still sketchy about the series overall because the whole zombie apocalypse story was never something I was really into. I watched The Walking Dead and only liked about 2/6 seasons, and it was for the characters and not the plot. (Okay 5b was a cute plot, but moo.) I'll continue the series, assuming it gets to 1.03, but for now I still am skeptical over the whole project, so moo. The Good *While I spent most of the episode hating Ali, I did like her in some of the final scenes of Act 3 when she killed Robert (and spit on his corpse) and when she told everyone that she needed them so she wouldn't be alone. Pretty weak of her, but I like that she was at least honest about it. Hopefully this put her on a good track to grow throughout the season/series though, so looking forward to where she goes. *I also like Josh and Matthew's conflict, but really hate Matthew for being such a fuckoff. Hope he's the first mainie to die. I don't know if there's much more to say there. Oh, Rena was a fun enough villain. Looking forward to more of him, really. I also liked the B-plot with Ben and Liz, and whether or not they'd kill Tyson. Ben's thing with Tyson wanting to be killed rather than suicide was much less annoying than I'd have thought it'd be, so kudos for that. *The C-plot with Jorgio, Brad and Mary was also good enough. I'm more indifferent to that one because it wasn't anything great but it wasn't anything bad either. Since they're leaving DC, I assume things will pick up for them, so I'm looking forward to that, at least. Observations *James says "fabulous", what a faggot. *When you write continuous dialogue, you guys sometimes go overboard with "asks", "wonders", "says", "replies" after each quote. I don't know, it just came off a little awkward. I think it was more earlier in the episode and then y'all strayed away from it later on, though. I wouldn't consider it much of a complaint, just, stood out to me. Didn't really like it. I guess it is a complaint, but I really don't mean to sound rude about it. Hi. *Perhaps I misread, but it seemed like the tone shifted really fast in the confrontation between Rena and Robert. It just seemed like one moment they were like equals facing each other and then the next Robert turned into a little pleading bitch. The Bad *Ali in the flashbacks was such a WHORE. Like really hated her a lot, from leaving Chloe to be devoured by walkers and to getting pissy over not killing Jack. Like, diiiiiiiie?! She is what convinced me that feminism is needed in the western world after all tbh. All of the flashbacks were pretty annoying tho tbh. Like, I didn't find myself rooting for any of those characters because it seemed like they were all just making stupid decisions. Ali and Jack, especially. *Now I have an issue with the main group: it's so fucking big. Josh, Jo, Joe, Ali, Justine, Matthew, James, Rachel... It's just too many characters to handle all together, and it doesn't seem like they're all getting enough deserved focus that way. Ali got hers because it was her centric, Josh and Matthew got some conflict, but everyone else got barely anything. Justine, especially. James and Rachel aren't main, so it's more acceptable, but it also means they're more disposable and I'm ready to see this group get smaller so more individual focus can be given. Regarding the huge main group, this episode also gave a lot of focus to non-main characters, like Robert and Jose. I know they were needed for the plot, but it just seems like with such a big main cast that those should be the characters being prioritized. Right now it seems like about half that group doesn't really need to exist. Conclusion I think that's all I really have to say. Decent second episode, but still not all that invested. It seems to have potential though, and of course I'll continue reading if it actually makes it to episode 3. Will look forward to more, I guess. Good job and baiiiii.